Troubled Soul
by lolitachihiro
Summary: Tezuka cheats on Fuji. Fuji is sad and gets really sick. But what has Marui got to do with it? Will he be able to make it alright again? Of course he is a tensei after all, right? Fuji/Marui eventually. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A story based on a song I really like; "Troubled Soul". I listened to it and then a plot-bunny slipped into my head and told me I had to write this. It starts after the nationals, but before the players are off to high school. **

**Warnings: **slash, maybe a littlebit OOC hope you don't mind to bad.  
**Pairings: **Perfect, Imperial, Marui/Fuji (eventually) and maybe some more

Chapter 1

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in Tokyo. And although the sun wasn't shining and the forecast said that there would be rain., it wasn't particularly cold. The regulars of Seigaku had had an extra training session. Because become the National Champions was one thing, but staying on that spot was a whole other story.

The training was over and most of the players had already changed into their normal clothes and went home before the rain would start to pour. In fact, the only two people who were still there were Tezuka and Fuji. There seemed to be a comfortable silence, while they put on their clothes. Fuji was the first to finish and he turned himself towards Tezuka. He in turn looked at him sternly. "You go already", he spoke in a calm manner. "I have to settle some things around here, furthermore it is going to rain soon and I don't want you to catch a cold". Fuji opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Tezuka was enough to make him close it again. He took up his stuff and after a brief kiss on his boyfriend's lips, he left the locker room.

Outside the wind was gaining and dark clouds were gathering. The rain would surely come soon. While he was waking home, Fuji rehearsed the English words he had to learn for a test on Monday. But he got stuck again an again at the same point. It annoyed him to no end. Quickly he went searching for his textbook in his bag. "I has to be in here somewhere", Fuji mumbled. But after going through his book bag three times in a row, he had to conclude that chances were big that his book was still at school. 'Well, if I'm fast, Mitsu is still at school and hasn't closed of yet, so I will be able to get my book'. With that thought in mind, he sprinted back to school. At his arrival there he saw that the lights in the locker room were still on. 'Thank you kami-sama, I'm in time'.

He walked in the direction of the locker room. Right at the moment het wanted to open the door, he heard muffled sounds coming from inside. Bumping, mumbling and – Fuji quirked an eyebrow – moaning?

Carefully he opened the door a little bit and stuck his head around the corner. To see what was going on. De scene that was unfolded in front of him, shocked him. There, pressed against the wall of the locker room, was Tezuka. In what seemed like a passionate embrace with Atobe. Both of them had lost their shirts some time ago and at the moment Atobe was quite busy marking Tezuka as his own. In surprise and due to the shock of Tezuka cheating on him, Fuji pushed the door away. It slammed against the wall with full force. This noise was enough to stop the two in their activities and let them turn their faces towards the door. When they saw Fuji standing over there, they reluctantly let go of each other, but both of them showed no sign of putting on some clothes again. Fuji was nailed at his spot, tears were pricking in his eyes. He could not and would not believe this was happening. But there was the evidence, right in front of his eyes.

"W-why?", Fuji stuttered, he seemed to have recovered his voice. "Yes, why, why? I think I did it because I enjoyed it". The indifference with which he said it hurt Fuji deep in his heart. "But I thought you loved me?" Tears were running freely down his cheeks. "Maybe, at some point, in some far past. It was nice to have you as company until I had found real love. And I think I truly have found that right now, so you can go now." He pointed with his han in the direction of the door. But Fuji wasn't about to leave. The words Tezuka had just spoken to him were still hummed through his head. "Fuji. Get out!". The hard, irritated voice of Tezuka made him jump from his thoughts. With one last desperate look he tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening. But the only thin that he saw, were two people who lost themselves in each other and for whom the world around them could fade.

As fast as he could he grabbed his bag which he had dropped during the events and sprinted out of the locker room. Desperately blinking his eyes he ran right through the pouring rain across the school grounds. He didn't care anymore if he would get wet, he didn't care if there was a chance he would get sick. His heart was broken and for the time being the glue that could mend the pieces together was far away.

Right at the time he ran through the gates, he saw in the corner of his eye a haze of pinkish-red hair. For a split-second he was curious for who it was, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. He ran further, into the storm that was sure to come that night.

**A/N Hope it wasn't to bad, it will get better though, I hope ^_^''. Nice comments are always welcome, constructive critasism is appriciated, but flames will only be used to roast marshmellows. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: slash, nothing much yet  
Pairings: Perfect, Imperial, Marui/Fuji**

**This is from Marui's point of view, I think it's around the same time as the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

In Tokyo the weather forecast had said something about a storm, but in Kanagawa the weather was truly fantastic. It was a typical summers day. A lot of sun and no cloud in the sky. It was also the last day of training for the Rikkaidai tennis team before the had a week of, some sort of holiday break. This was because the schoolboard had decided that is would be a nice idea to expend the school.

The had just finished training and had given the first years the task of cleaning up the nets and courts. Marui was busy changing, deep in thought. He was so far away with his thoughts that he didn't even notice the prank Niou pulled on Kirihara.

Well ,he may not have noticed, but Yukimura had a good observation ability. He had noticed that Marui wasn't there with his head during practice. His play wasn't like it normally would be. His thoughts were somewhere other then at Rikkaidai. Yukimura changed his clothes and then walked towards Marui. He really ought to know what was going on. Marui was almost finished packing and was about to leave. "Marui-kun". Yukimura didn't wore his usual driven expression, but he looked more curious. Because even though Yukimura was know as someone who didn't expect anything less than the best and drove his teammates till their limit and beyond, he also cared al lot about them. They were his friends and if there was something wrong, he would support them, like they had supported him. "Marui-kun", her repeated. "What's wrong? You're not here with your head. Your play isn't good and throughout all practice you haven't eaten a single cake. Is something bothering you?". Yukimura made sure that Marui looked at him directly. The other regulars had stopped changing and listened closely to their conversation. Marui looked around briefly, but getting away without giving a proper answer was impossible. "It's nothing Yukimura-buchou. I look forward to this week's break, that's all.". He tried to sound as neutral as possible. He had just turned around to finish packing his stuff, when he heard Niou say the words he didn't want him to say. "But you were going to Tokyo this week, am I right? That is what you said, last week, right?". They were best friends and that was probably the main reason that he hadn't flown at Niou right at this moment and strangle him at the spot. With all the willpower he could summon, he stayed calm. "Yes, I've said that, but I also said that you weren't allowed to tell it to anybody". "Oops. I'm sorry. That must have slipped my mind.". Niou didn't look like he was sorry at all. "What should you be doing in Tokyo?", Kirihara interfered in the conversation. "Well, because…", Niou started, but Marui cut him short. His face had in the mean time gained almost the same colour as his hair. "That's none of your business. I am going to Tokyo this week and that's it. What I'm going to do there is my own business". Angry he took up his bag and stamped out of the locker room.

"Hve I said something wrong?". Kirihara looked dismayed. Niou slapped him on the back of his head and grinned wide. He looked triumphant around the room, but then he met the eyes of Yukimura. These were ice cold, without a sign of mercy. "Niou-kun", Yukimura started on a tone that didn't predict something good. "Before you go back out there and run a hundred rounds around the courts, I first want to know why Marui doesn't want to tell why he is going to Tokyo". If it were a normal person, Niou would have beated around the bush, twisted the truth or blown it up. But this wasn't a normal person, this was Yukimura.

"Actually, I can show you why". He turned around and walked towards his bag. He scrambled for a bit and then took something out. It was a piece from a newspaper. "Some weeks ago I stuck my nose in his stuff and then I found this article. It is the commentary of the final match of the Nationals. You know, our game against Seigaku. The article itself isn't all that interesting, but the photo that came with it, is." He unfolded the piece of paper and the photo that appeared showed nine people, the complete tennis team of Seigaku, right at the moment the received their first price. However, around one of them there was drawn a red circle. It was a slender boy, with honey-brown hair and closed eyes. Next to the photo was written a phone number and a address.

"I made a copy, under the pretext of blackmailing him someday. That was until a couple of days ago when he came to me and asked which bus we always take when we go to Tokyo. I teased him a little with the photo, he got angry and made me promise not to tell anybody." Niou stopped and looked around a second time. "So, you want to tell us that Marui is going to Tokyo to visit Seigaku?". Yukimura didn't sound convinced. "No, not just Seigaku, but for a visit at a certain tensei of Seigaku, Fuji Syusuke." Yagyuu decided to join the conversation, he had seen where his partner was heading. "According to my latest information Fuji is involved in a relationship with Tezuka and I don't think it is wise to kindle between those two". Yanagi looked up from his notebook. "However, I have to add that Atobe has shown a lot of interest in the captain of Seigaku lately. And according to some of my calculations there is a 80% chance Tezuka will fall for his charms".(1)

"Ho, ho, hold on for a second. So, you want to tell me that Marui-sempai has fallen in love with that… that… freak from Seigaku?". Kirihara's voice sounded shrill and was filled with disbelief. "Yes, we do believe that is the case Akaya. And please, don't call Fuji a freak, it gives me the chills", Yukimura urged him to silence. "Oh my-". He didn't got any further before he fainted.

Marui hosted his bag a bit further over his shoulder. He was really pissed off. Was Niou ever so incompetent that he couldn't even keep a simple promise. How difficult could it be shut your mouth for once. What did it matter that he would be going to Tokyo this week. Well, actually it did matter. Marui sighed again. Ever since the Kantou Finals against Seigaku he had had a fascination for the brown-haired tensei. He had defeated Akaya when it seemed impossible. At first he had been in awe, although he would rather not admit it out loud. Without really noticing it, this admiration had turned into affection and after that even into love. He had tried to deny it, but eventually had to admit that it was a hopeless case. He had fallen for his biggest rival. And he had fallen hard.

He walked on until he reached the bus-station. There he sat under the roof and waited till the bus would arrive that would take him to Tokyo. It took about ten minutes, in which Marui nervously kept changing his position. The longer he thought about it, the more it sounded like the most idiotic plan he had ever come up with; visiting Fuji in Tokyo. Man, he didn't even know that Marui liked him. Let alone that it could ever work out between them. With a sigh, he searched for a free spot in the back of the bus, nobody had to know how he was feeling.

The whole journey to Tokyo took about one and a half hour. The closer they got to the right stop, the more nervous Marui got. And the fact that the weather had turned around completely, didn't help either. He praised himself for being thoughtful enough to bring along an umbrella.

The bus stopped and Marui got off. Immediately he put up his umbrella to make sure not to get totally drenched. He got a map out of his pocket, one he had printed at home. On the map the road was marked h had to take to Seigaku. With a quick look around, he started to walk down the street. Following the directions on the paper, the school he was looking for came into his view. Right at the moment he wanted to walk through the gates onto the grounds, something dashed past him. Quickly he turned around, to see what it was. To his surprise is was a slender looking boy with honey-brown hair.

**A/N **  
**(1) Remember, Tezuka just broke it off around the same time as he is saying it. Now, unless he is a psychic, which I don't think he is, he can't possible know that they split up. **

**I loved it how Kirihara reacted. He Just Fainted! Epic. Well at least from my point of view. **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**It finally comes together. Sorry I let you wait so long. It wasn't my intention, just got caught up in a lot of schoolwork.  
Warnings: Slash, nothing more I guesse  
Pairings: Perfect, Imperial, Fuji/Marui**

**Chapter 3**

To say he was surprised was probably an understatement, he almost dropped his umbrella. He knew what he saw and he saw his love running away through the pouring rain without something to protect him from the rain.

Marui decided to follow him, maybe then he would se what was going on. He started to run, because Fuji had gained quite a distance. After several minutes it appeared that they were going to a park. There Fuji slowed down and walked towards one of the trees. It was a big tree and probably old too. He touched it's skin softly with his hand. He sighed, tears were forming in his eyes again. This tree held so much memories. Good memories. The ones he shared with Tezuka, when everything was still fine. But now it wasn't fine anymore. His life had been turned upside down today. He regretted ever going back to school, he had rather not known.

He turned around and rested his back against the rough surface. He slit down and put up his knees to his chest. Resting his forehead on his legs he started to cry. Quietly he let his tears fall down and he let himself drown in his own sorrow. He didn't notice a certain person had followed him.

Slowly Marui walked into the park. He didn't want to startle the person currently sitting under a big oak tree. The person was curled up in a bal and for as far as he could guess, silently crying. He tightened his hold on his umbrella, took a deep breath and walked towards the small figure. When he was close enough, he kneeled down in front of him. Fuji didn't notice him. Marui just sat there and stared. He would never have thought to find the eversmiling tensei of Seigaku in such a state of distress. What had happened to make him run through the pouring rain without an umbrella, let alone a jacket.

Slowly and seemingly on his own free will, Marui reached out his hand to touch the tensei's honeybrown hair. It felt soft and carefully he let them fall through his fingers. He got so carried away, that he didn't notice that Fuji had lifted his face and was now staring at him. His eyes were dull and still wet from recent tears. "What are you doing?". His voice sounded hoarse. Marui jerked his hand away. "Nothing. Nothing. I – I was just in the neighbourhood and then I saw you running into the park, so I followed you. What happened?". He whipped a tear from Fuji's face.

"Nothing happened. Just leave me alone.". He tried to move away from Marui, but the latter stopped him in his tracks. For once his face was dead serious. "You're lying. To me and to yourself. How can't there be anything wrong, when you're crying? Something has happened. I can't order you to tell me, but I would like to know, so I can help you." He had started to rambled, but his eyes were hopeful.

"Why do you care? You're from Rikkai. We're rivals, you should be glad to see me like this." Fuji coughed and turned his head down. "Because I – I…". He wanted to say: "Because I love you", but he bit on his tong just in time. "Just because we're rivals, doesn't mean I don't care. I do actually. So please. Tell me what's wrong". Marui looked now downright pleading. Fuji took a deep breath and started telling.

"Tezuka was mine. At least, that's what I thought. It was perfect and it should have stayed that way.". He quickly removed a tear that was rolling down his cheek. He look Marui in the eye, bitterness clearly visible. "But that jerk took him from me. That jerk just took him! And what's worse, is the fact that he didn't have the slightest intention of stopping him. I thought he loved me, but he told me it was over." He coughed again, his voice sounded even more hoarse than before. Fuji buried his head in his arms and quietly continued sobbing.

Marui was stunned. He had expected a lot, but not something like this. Part of him, the evil part, was glad, because now he had a chance. He had a chance to make him his. But the other more civilized part of him, stopped him. Fuji was obviously hurt and taking advantage of him would put his chances with him to a stop.

He sat down on his knees and carefully wrapped his arms around the petit boy. Fuji flinched, but didn't pray his arms away. He let himself be held and after a moment he buried his head deep into Marui's jacket. He needed this, he needed the feeling of being loved, of being cared about.

**A/N Oooh, how I love a little bit of drama. I'm actually feeling quite sorry for Fuji, he must be going through hell right now and seeing what I plan on doing with this story, it will only getting worse. Poor him. But hey, I don't like sad endngs, so probably it will turn out fine in the end, we only don't know when that end is. **  
**BTW: I got this one review with a wonderfull idea. The idea was to let Akaya have a one-sided crush on Marui. I kind of liked the idea and already have thought of some scenes. But here comes the problem, when I let Akaya have a one-side crush is will stay one-sided, there is absolutely no way he will eventually get together with Marui. (I'm not saying he won't in the story, but it will not work out). But I don't want him to be unhappy. So I was wondering if someone would have an idea to make him happy in the end. **

**R&R peoples! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: dunno**  
**Pairings: ex-perfect, imperial, fuji/marui**

Chapter 04

He didn't know how long they had been sitting there under the oak tree. At some point Fuji had stopped crying and just kept on holding on to Marui's jacket. It was wrinkled and stained with tears.

The sky was getting dark and the temperature was dropping very fast now. Marui knew they should be going to somewhere dry and warm. He already felt the shivers running through his body.

He looked down on the smaller boy he held in his arms. All those times he had seen him play, Fuji had looked so fierce, so full of life, so strong. But now he just looked so fragile, like a piece of porcelain, ready to break. Or maybe it was already broken, he didn't know.

Carefully he tried to wrench Fuji's fingers from his jacket, they really had to go somewhere else. "Come on, Fuji", Marui muttered. "You need to let go. We need to get going".

"Yes!". He finally managed to get a hold of Fuji's wrists. He stood up and thereby trying to pull up Fuji. He felt heavy and was wobbling on his feet. His face had paled in the last couple of hours.

Marui felt Fuji's temperature. His forehead was feeling hot, while the rest of his body shivered from the cold. Marui knew a fever was forming.

Fuji coughed again. 'This isn't good, we really have to get going. Or we will both catch a cold'. Marui's mind was swirling with thoughts. He draped Fuji's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to make the first steps forwards. But Fuji didn't move. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground.

"Come on. Please Fuji. Once we're somewhere dry you can collapse all you want. But right now we have to move, otherwise it will turn out nasty." "For both of us". He refrained from saying the last part, but he did mean it.

Finally Fuji gave in and move his feet, trying to walk in to the direction that Marui was leading him. For a couple of moments it went well, until Marui felt his body been dragged down. He tried to steady himself, but was forced on the ground none the less. Quickly he turned his attention towards Fuji.

Fuji was sprawled on the ground, his arms along the sides o his body, his eyes closed. Not the normal natural closed eyes, but something else, like he was forced to lose his eyes. His breathing was shallow and maybe a bit shaky.

Marui set down beside him and turned him on his back. Softly he shook Fuji's shoulder, but nothing happened. He shook a bit harder, but still nothing happened. Marui was starting to panic right now. Here he was, in the middle of Tokyo with an unconscious boy in front of him and he had not a single clue of where to go.

"Oh come on Bunta. Think. Think!", Marui told himself. "You're a tensei after all. What can you do in a situation like this?". Marui was desperately thinking, when suddenly his pocket started vibrating. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the caller's ID; Yukimura.

"Moshi, moshi".

"Ah, Marui-kun. I was just wandering how you're doing. You just walked away like that this afternoon.".

"I-I'm fine Yukimura-buchou. I-I have arrived safely here. There's is nothing to worry about".

"Are you sure? You seem to be stuttering quite a bit". Marui's face turned red.

"N-no, everything is fine. It's just… well… I don't know!" He was starting to lose his cool. It was impossible to lie to Yukimura.

"What's wrong Marui-kun?". Yukimura's voice sounded demanding.

"Buchou, what would you do if you found someone unconscious in a park and you have no idea where that said person lives. He just lays here. And he doesn't moves, because he's unconscious. And I've absolutely no idea were he lives!". Marui would have knocked his head to the wall if there was one, he started to ramble.

"You're saying that you're in Tokyo, in a park, with an unconscious boy in front of you?". Yukimura sounded disbelieving.

"Yes! Please tell me you've got a solution, because I think I'm starting to lose it here."

"Okay, first, calm down Marui-kun. Right now you're only making things worse. After that, I suggest you call an ambulance.". Marui went silent for a moment.

"Thanks buchou.".

He closed his phone and took a deep breath. He felt indeed a little bit better. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. He grabbed his phone once more and dialled the emergency number. He quickly explained the situation to the lady at the other end of the line. She promised to send a team over as soon as possible.

For the next ten minutes, Marui was waiting nervously till the ambulance came. He wished they would hurry up, because every second longer, would only make things worse. He knew he was acting overly dramatic, but he couldn't help it. Finally he heard the sirens of the ambulance and he let go of the air he was unknowingly holding.

Fuji was laid down on a stretcher and loaded into the car. In fifteen minutes he was driven to the hospital were they took him in for examination. Marui was left behind in the hallway. The only thing he could do now was sit and wait until the called him to tell him what was wrong.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's lame, but I needed a chapter to finally get him to the hospital. And after working on it for like three days (with writing, deleting, writing, deleting and finally hoping this would be good enough) I ended up with this. I'm not entirly happy with the outcome, but what I've got planned next will sure be better. **

**BTW: The next chapter can take some time, since I'm down with a fever at the moment. But I will make sure to work on it between my naps.**

**R&R (Everybody gets a digital lollipop)**

**p.s. I am in serious need of something lighthearted. Please give me a pairing and I write something fun, because drama is nice and all, but I need some humour to get over my fever. ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I really wanted to do it earlier, but I had an examperiod and although I love writing for you guys, school is still top priority. But the exams are almost finished, I've only a French and English listening test left, but I will survive. **  
**Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and I will try to update faster. **

**Warnings: nothing serious**  
**Parings: Imperial pair, ex-perfect pair, Marui/Fuji**  
**Disclaimer: I'd wish...**

Chapter 05

He sat in the hallway for about half an hour. Occasionally walking up and down to the vending machine to get some sugar. He had to calm down, but he couldn't. that's why he jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate for the second time that day. He reached for it and with clumsy fingers opened his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi?".

"Marui-senpei!". Kirihara's voice shouted through the speaker. "Yukimura-buchou told me that you were in deep trouble. That you needed some help. So what's the problem, I will come and save you!". Kirihara sounded somewhat exited.

"Baka! There's nothing wrong with me! I don't know what exactly Mura-buchou told you, but I'm not in your so called 'deep trouble'. So you don't have to 'save' me". Marui knew he was being mean, but he didn't need his help. He could handle the situation just fine by himself.

"Ah, you're being mean Marui-senpei.". There was a short silence. "You know what, I'll ask Niou-senpei for help!".

"No! No! You don't!". But too late, because Kirihara had already hung up. 'Oh now I'm screwed'.

He sighed and looked down at his mobile. Then someone coughed behind him. "Youngman. I assume you're the one that brought that boy in just now?". The doctor standing behind him, looked at him questionly. "Yes, yes that was me, sir. Is he alright?". Marui wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Fuji.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you that, since obviously you're not his family. But I think we can say that at the moment right now, he is stable. Do you have a number on which we can contact his family?". The doctor watched him expectantly.

"No sir, I only know who he is, I don't know where he lives.". Marui was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. The fact that they wanted to talk to the family wasn't al that strange, their son was in the hospital for Gods sake. But it was the expression that was plastered on his face. Although he tried to hide it, Marui could see that it wasn't good news.

"Okay, well if you would be so kind to follow me, then we will try to track his family down.". The doctor turned on his heels and Marui followed close behind, with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

Marui told the doctor everything he knew about Fuji, which wasn't all that much. But after some telephone work with some authorities, he was able to get a hold of a number. He asked Marui to step outside the office, since it was a private conversation.

Marui obliged and waited in the hallway. Outside it was already dark and he was wondering what time it was. His parents would probably be worried when he didn't come home. He probably should call them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They always told them to call them when he would be late. But how often was it that he did call home to tell them he stayed over at a friends house or practice ran late and he only could answer too the answering machine. His parents worked late and therefore were most of the time away from home. He had to look after his siblings. He loved them, he really did, but sometimes he wished they had a little less hectic job, so they would be home more.

It was about twenty minutes later when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. When he looked up, he saw three people coming towards him. Al of them had the same light-brown hair. Marui assumed that they had to be related to Fuji.

A friendly looking women hurried on her way towards the room of the doctor. A frantic expression on her face. A equally anxious looking women followed her closely. The last one, the men, appeared a lot more calm and made no attempt to rush. But Marui could see his fingers twitching. It was obvious that on the inside his emotion were in turmoil.

One of the doctor's assistants was waiting for them. She showed them a file and talked for a while. She explained what was going on.

Marui could not hear what was said, for he was to far away, but from the looks of it, it wasn't something good. The eldest women, probably Fuji's mum he thought, showed signs of shock. The other two had to comfort her. They asked some more questions and finally went to see their son. Marui was once again left behind. 'Oh well. I get used to it by now'.

He picked up his bag and went for the vending machine. He didn't know exactly how many times he went their already that evening, after the eleventh time he had stopped counting. He put some money into it and choose one of the most sugary candy's. He didn't particularly like it, since it wasn't apple-flavoured bubblegum, but it was sweet and he needed that right now.

It was like he had a sixth sense, because he had the feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned around quickly and was looking right into the face of a brown haired women. She smiled slightly at him.

"You were the one who called the ambulance for my brother, right?", she asked without hesitation. Marui nodded. "I want to thank you for doing so. You save my brothers live." She bowed to him, to show him her gratitude.

"Euhm… you're welcome, Fuji-san". He wanted nothing more then to walk away, Fuji-san was creeping him out a little. At the moment he wanted to scoot past her, she grabbed his wrist. "Do you actually have a place to stay the night? It's getting late already". She looked at him with a questioning expression. Marui shifted on his feet, but didn't gave an answer.

"I take that as a 'no'. Well, you can stay at our place for the time being.".

Marui wanted to protest, to say it was alright, that he would get home safely. But when he saw her face and the look in her eyes, he just swallowed his words and just followed her.

And so was it, that an hour later he found himself in a car, on his way to the Fuji residence. He was tired and the only thing he really wanted was a bed he could sleep in. Slowly his eyes fell close, until it went dark and he left off towards the land of dreams.

**A/N Hope you liked it. There are gonne be more people involved, so get ready. **  
**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First and most importantly: I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I had to finish my profilepaper (about genetics, quite interesting) and between everything I had started writing on this chapter on my mums laptop. I use an USB to save my files. But I think you've guessed by now; I lost that USB. Not only did I lose my stories, but also a lot of my summaries of schoolwork. **  
**Currently I've almost cought up with every thing, but that put my story writing on a hold for some time. **  
**I think I can go update a little bit quicker from now on, but I can't make promises. After all I'm taking my finals this year, so I will be quite busy. **

**One last thing before we move on: how long this will take and sometimes how long the breaks between chapters willl be, it won't mean that it's on hiatus. At least not until I officially anounce it as such. **

**Warnings: None of what so fricking ever.**  
**Pairings: ex-perfect, newly-weds!Imperial and future!MaruiFuji**

Chapter 06

At the same time in Kanagawa the phone rang at the residence of the Kirihara's. Akaya jumped from the stairs to reach for the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Kirihara residence". He knew he was shouting, but he was quite exited, because he had just managed to get a new record on his favourite racing game.

"Ah, Kirihara-san", the voice on the other side of the commented. You could hear a slight wince in his voice. "It's Marui-san, Bunta's mother. I was wondering if you could tell me where my son is? You see, he didn't come home this evening and he also didn't leave a massage." A bit of worry seeped through her polite replay.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Marui-san, but Marui-kun isn't at my place". He could hear the women sigh over the line.

"But now I think about it. He had some kind of fight with Niou-senpai today. He had told us that Marui-kun was planning to go to Tokyo. Apparently he didn't like it that Niou told everyone. He just stormed off and I haven't seen him since". Kirihara was quiet for moment. Then suddenly perked up again.

"You don't think something bad happened to him, do you? I mean that would be horrible. If that's the case, then we should alarm the police and call for a search party." Kirihara was starting to ramble. He knew he wouldn't live if something would happen to his Marui. Well maybe not his right now, but he was sure that someday it would all turn out alright.

"Calm down Kirihara-san. I'm sure everything is fine with him", she said, but she didn't sound convinced. "I will call Niou-san, to ask for more details. Arigatou Kirihara-san." If it was a face to face conversation, she would have bowed deeply.

Kirihara hear a click which indicated that the conversation was over. He put the phone down and leaned against the wall. His exited mood of moments ago had completely vanished. Parts of his conversation with Marui's mother swirled through his mind. Marui, his Marui, hadn't returned home after his little trip to Tokyo.

What if something bad happened, like he was hit by a car or something. That he would be in coma and lost his memory and thereby the memories of his friends?

What if someone kidnapped him and would ask so much money as a ransom that they couldn't pay for it and they would kill him?

What if he indeed ended up at Seigaku and he decided to stay there. That he would switch schools?

What if he indeed found that… that… 'thing' of a Fuji Syuusuke. And what if they fell madly in love? He would lose the person he loved most in the world right now.

Kirihara shook his head fervently. He knew that he was thinking nonsense, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose him, not before he had made sure Marui knew how he felt about him.

He headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts.

A telephone rang somewhere. Twice, trice, maybe even longer. The sound echoed through the almost empty house. It held just the right atmosphere for a horror movie. It went quiet again.

Up on the first floor a door opened and a boy appeared in the doorway. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his silver-white hair was dripping with water. Obviously this boy had just taken an shower. Grumbling and muttering he made his way to his room to get some clothes. He might be the only one at home and therefore could just do about anything he wanted, but that didn't mean he went around butt-naked.

"That blasted phone. Can't they just pick out a more decent time to call." It was almost eleven o'clock and he had just been in the middle of a most wonderful shower (just get your imagination flowing). But he had to cut it short, because of that damn phone. Not only had he been too late to grab it, before it went on answering machine, but he also started to shiver from the cold. He really needed his PJ's.

He had just finished putting the trousers on, when the phone rang again. 'Well they really are persistent'. He casually walked to the table and picked up the phone. He recognized the caller ID immediately.

"Well, what does he want at this ungodly hour. Perhaps he got rejected and wants too pour out his soul. Uhg… I hope not."

"Moshi moshi, Niou here".

"Ah Niou-san. It's Marui-san.", the women on the other end of the line politely answered. "Okay… didn't see that one coming. Well, how are you Marui-san?".

Niou was stunned, he had expected a call from Marui to at least tell him how much he hated him. He did that a lot, most of the time h didn't mean it and Niou was used to it by now. They were best friends after all and how many times Marui would yell at him, they would always make it up to each other, one way or another. Most of the time it involved a trip to the candy store.

But now the one that called wasn't his best friend, but his best friend's mother. Somehow he dreaded the thing she sure was going to tell him.

"I'm fine, arigatou, Niou-san. But I would like to know if you could tell me where my son is. He hasn't showed up yet, he hasn't called and he isn't staying at a friend's house. I called them all, you can check".

_'Marui didn't show up?'_

_'Marui hadn't called home?'_

"I heard you two had a little argument after practice today, Kirihara-san told me. He also said that you had said he would be going to Tokyo. Is that true?"

Her words didn't register in his mind. The only thing he could think about was that if he hadn't teased him today with his little crush, Marui wouldn't have turned off his cell phone. Then they could have called him.

"Niou-san? Niou-san? Can you hear me?". Marui's mother called over the phone, but Niou wasn't there anymore. They moment the conclusion of his actions had registered in his mind he had dropped the phone on the table, ran to his room to get some clothes and then left the house. He liked teasing the redhead, but right now he just felt guilty. He only hoped he could catch the last bus, otherwise he would have to think of another way to get to Tokyo.

**A/N Sorry if I've made Niou a bit to OOC, but I wanted him to be a bit worried and blaming himself for Marui gone missing. But don't worry, he will have his personality back in no-time. I think ^_^"**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeeeey! I'm alive :D. It took me quit some time to write something as simple as the next chapter, but I somehow had a writersblock, had a week full of exams, which I all passed gloriously (exept for math that is) and I've been feeling sick during the other days. So when I woke up and had a good idea how to finish the chapter, without making it to illogical, I was very Happy :D. I even already have inspiration for the next chapter, so I think that won't be to long now (wait didn't I also say that a month ago, when I put up the last chapter. Oh well, never mind). **

**Pairings: ex-perfect, Imperial, future!Fuji/Marui, some others**

**Warnings: nothing yet, my poor attempt in bringing in some complications. **

Chapter 07

When he woke up the next morning, Marui didn't knew where he was right away. The room he was in was neat, yet cosy. The walls where painted in a sea-blue colour and through the windows the sun was shining bright. He had some difficulty remembering what had happened the day before and why he was here in this strange room.

He looked at the bedside clock and forced his brain to function at half past eight in the morning. At first it only resulted in a headache, but after some time, images slowly seeped into his mind.

The argument in the locker-room at Rikkai.  
He, walking to the bus station, very pissed.  
Seeing Fuji running through the rain, without a jacket or umbrella.  
Fuji's heartbreaking story and eventually his collapse.  
The hospital and a women stating he will be sleeping at their place.

After that, only darkness.

Now, having a slight idea where he might be, he sat up in the bed and looked around for his clothes. They lay on a chair in front of a desk, neatly folded. He walked towards it and dressed himself. Then he took a second, more closer look around the room. On the desk was a computer and some books. Further there was a light-coloured wooden closet, with a great mirror plastered on it. But the thing that caught his attention were two small picture frames, standing on the nightstand. One of them was obviously a tennis team, seeing the attendance of the brown and white jerseys, the yellow balls and of course the tennis rackets. The second photo on the other hand was one of two people. One cheerful, smiling a closed eyed smile. The other, although he was smiling slightly, didn't seem to like the fact that the photo had to be taken.

The not so happy one was also in the team photo, so this probably was his room. But why he would have a picture at his bedside which he didn't like, Marui didn't understand. He decided that getting something to eat was his best option right now, but before he could lay his hand on the doorknob, the door was opened from the other side.

"Ahhhh!", Marui jumped backwards, back into the room. The women in front of him smiled a small smile, which held traces of sadness she couldn't hide. "Ah, I see you've woken up already. I thought I'd come and check on you, since it's morning already.". She walked to the window to pull open the curtains. "I hope you've had a good night of sleep." Marui nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him, since she stood with her back facing him. "Yes, ma'am.", he answered. "Good to hear". She smiled another sad smile and mentioned him to follow her. "Now, come along to the kitchen. You must be hungry and I think there are some pancakes that are waiting to be eaten". Marui's eyes widened on the word 'pancakes' and he didn't know how fast he had to follow her. Foreign situation be damned, the taste of pancakes in the morning was something he couldn't resist.

Niou set himself on a bench near the grocery store. He had been up all night looking for his friend. He had been able to catch the last bus to Tokyo and had gotten off at the same bus stop Marui would have gotten off. It had been pouring by then and even with his umbrella he got soaked after half an hour of walking. He then decided that it would be better to find some shelter, so he had stopped at the first 24/7 café he passed, to wait there until the sky would clear up.

It took some time, about three hours to be exact. During which he had drowned six cups of coffee, just to keep him awake. The café employee had looked at him with confusion. He probably didn't understand why a teenager was drowning himself in coffee in the middle of the night, instead of being home in a warm bed. Niou himself didn't really understand why either. The only thing he could think of was 'guilt'. He felt guilty for teasing him about his crush, for telling everybody when he had promised not to.

He knew how deeply Marui was enamoured with Fuji and although he would never admit it out loud, he couldn't blame him. They both had a tensei quality which would make them perfect for one another.

But Niou knew, unlike Marui, that Fuji gave his heart to someone else. Namely, Seigaku's buchou Tezuka. Secondly that Abobe had been wooing Tezuka for the past couple of months. Who knows what will happen if everything came to the surface. Who's defences will be shattered and who will there be to pick up the pieces?

Niou thought about his own team. About the little brat who almost stuck like glue to his friends butt. He might not want to interfere in other people's private business, but he recognized a crush when he saw one. Hence, he had one himself. At that thought he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks.

He sighed once more. He was tired, had sore feet and he could see the sun poking his head above the horizon. It was morning already. He took out his mobile to check what time it was, when he got an idea. He quickly dialled a number and waited impatiently for the other to respond.

"Moshi… moshi…". The voice on the other end of the line sounded a bit groggy, like he was just waking op from his sleep, which probably was the truth, since it was only 5.20 in the morning on a Saturday, when they usually only had practice at 9.30.

"Oi, Yanagi. How nice of you to pick up the phone this early in the morning.", Niou spoke cheerfully.

"Niou-kun, although I appreciate your call, for whatever reason it is this time, I have to remind you that it's 5.20… no, 5.21 in the morning and I would like to get some more sleep before practice starts. So, if you'll excuse me". Niou heard Yanagi fumble with his phone.

"No, Yanagi, don't hang up, I need your help for a second.". Niou shouted. Just in time apparently, because a sigh of resignation could be heard from the other end of the line.

"I need your help. Marui's mother called me to asked if he was with me, because he didn't come home last night. I went to Tokyo, but now I can't find him. I figured he might be at Fuji's house, but I don't have his address."

"And now you want me to give you the address so you can see if he's there?", Yanagi sounded more awake than before now, so Niou had good hope it would be alright.

"Give me a moment and let me call someone, I will be back a you with the address soon." . After that there was a sharp beeping noise and the line went flat.

**A/N Hoi hoi, hope you liked it, I personally am deeply impressed by myself that I've been able to pull something like this off after my writersblock. **  
**Oeeeeh! Niou's got a crush on someone. And you can guess all you want, because you'll never know who i'm pairing him with. **  
**Little hint: I, myself don't even know yet, maybe you've got a suggestion? ^_^**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Finally, here I am again. I't has been to long. But I've been busy taking final exams so I can graduated. And guess what? Last Thursday I received the message that i passed them, so I'm off to high school next year. And since I have a three month vacation it is a great time to start writing again. That's what I will do. I will be pendeling between this story and another, which is in Dutch (but will be translated into English if i find the time). Also right now i'm busy getting the storyline together for a third story, but that probably can take a while. **

**Warnings: None right know, exept maybe hints of slash, some blackmailing and evil thoughts.**

**Pairings: ex-perfect, Marui/Fuji, Imperial and something new.**

Chapter 08

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact just a couple of minutes, Niou felt his phone vibrate again. He quickly answered the caller.

"And? Did you get the address from your not so secret source?". Even though Yanagi hadn't specifically said who he was going to call, Niou could guess. There was after all only one person who could provide him with the right information at this ungodly hour.

"Yes Niou, I've got the information you'd asked for.", Yanagi replied. There was a sneaky touch in his voice, but for now, Niou decided that it was not important enough to worry about. "Thanks buddy… euhm… Yanagi. What is it?". Niou wanted to end this conversation so he could go on with his search and maybe get to bed eventually.

"Ah, yeah. There you hit a difficult spot. Because you see, since it's an address we're talking about, I can't give it to you that easily. Just for their own safety, you know?". Niou groaned, he should have known. He might be the trickster and fool anyone on his path, but Yanagi was someone who invented blackmail and polished it into perfection. When he got the chance, he would always try to blackmail you into something, just to get whatever he wanted.

"Okay Yanagi, what is it that you want this time. And don't make me where a tutu on court ever again, it's embarrassing." Niou hoped and prayed it would be something decent.

"Oh, I don't know yet, but I will come and collect the debt you have on me one day. Be prepared for that".

"How can I prepare myself for something I don't know? Let alone that I don't know when it will actually happen. Have you lost your mind?". Niou was practically yelling now, good thing it was still dark and nobody was around. He heard Yanagi chuckle over the line. "I know, but now you will understand how it is to be one of you victims. I'll send the address over the text, so you'll have it soon enough." Niou made an approving sound. "By the way, that tutu looked wonderful on you and you know he thought you looked very pretty in it. Maybe he fancies you too."

"WHAT?". Niou wanted to yell and scream at Yanagi. Ask how he had known, but to no avail. He was talking to a dead line.

Oh great. Just great. Not only was now in debt with Yanagi, his best kept secret for the past three years had been exposed. Not to the entire world, but the fact that the Master knew about, in full detail, was almost the same thing. He had to take drastic measures to ensure that is secret stayed with the Master and didn't spread. He groaned for the nth time that night. That meant he had to do exactly what Yanagi said. Heavens save him.

He was alerted out of his dark thoughts by a small beeping sound coming from his phone. It signalled that a text message had arrived. He opened it and read it. Then used a map on his phone to locate it and plan the fastest way. If he would hurry, he could arrive there at dawn.

The sun was shining bright in the morning sky the moment he arrived at the Fuji residence. He looked at his text message to make sure it was the right one before opening the fence and walking to the door. He rang the bell a couple of times and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. He heard quick footsteps coming his way and noticed that the lock on the door was pulled away. When the door swung open, he was met with a beautiful, brown-haired women. Niou noticed that, besides the confusion, she had a clear mask of sadness on her face.

"How can I help you?", she asked politely. She tried to smile, Niou saw, but it never reached her eyes.

"I was wondering if you might have seen my best friend, Marui Bunta? He has a head full of pink hair.". Niou really hoped he was right this time, because after this he really didn't know any place he could have run of too.

"Although I don't know of any Marui Bunta's, I do happen to have seen a guy with bright pinkish hair. Come in and I'll show you. If there are any left you can take some pancake's."

She signalled him to come in, which he did gladly. After all, his clothes still weren't dry from last nights rain and he was starting to get cold and hungry. He pulled of his jacket and shoes and followed her into the kitchen. There on a chair with an enormous pancake in front of him was someone that made him sigh in relief.

"Marui, there you are! I have been looking all over town for you. Do you have any idea how worried you mom and dad were when they found out you weren't home and didn't leave a message. They called everyone to if you were with us. Do you have any idea...". Niou wanted to say more, to blame it all on the boy in front of him. But seeing him there, his head down in guilt, just completely defeated, he couldn't go on with it. This was his best friend, the one who stuck up with him through everything. The one he pranked upon and pranked, but also the one who would always forgive him, whatever it was he did.

"I… I'm sorry Marui.". Marui looked up from his legs. "I'm sorry for being a jerk and exposing a secret I promised to keep to myself. I felt really guilty about it, can you forgive me?". Niou looked at Marui with hopeful eyes.

Marui turned around n his chair and faced his pancake. "Maybe", he said. "If you can repay me with a story of your own, without any lies, I will forgive you." After he said that he mentioned or Niou to join him a the table and have some breakfast. He had after all heard Niou stomach grumble when he came in.

**A/N R&R... please? ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here I am again, after a very very very long period of not writing I finally uploaded the next chapter. I went on a two week trip to South Vietnam. After that my computer plus internet didn't work anymore. The laptop I used to work with has decided to slow down and almost die on me. When I finally fixed my pc my introduction-week of University started so I just came back this week. Totally exhausted of course. But enough of those excuses. Even though it's in the middle of the night and I have to wake up at six to catch the train for my first day at Uni, I still think of my dear readers who I hope haven't forgotten me. Enjoy! :-)**

Chapter 09

For the next thirty minutes the only things that could be heard in the kitchen were the scrapings of knifes on the plates and the chewing in between. Niou occasionally glanced at Marui, but the said person was just sitting their, completely focussed on his meal. It wasn't right, best friends shouldn't just ignore each other.

"Come on you two. You've been sitting here long enough in silence. It is starting to work on my nerves". The sudden noise of the women's voice startled both of them. The looked up in the direction of the sound and saw the mother standing in the doorway. She was wearing an apron and in her hand she held a dish brush.

"I want to clean the table, but I can't do that if you two decide to stay there for another hour". She walked to the sink to get some hot water. "I know that you need a quiet place where you can talk out whatever is going on, so I suggest you go to the backyard. It's nice up there and no one will listen in on whatever you've got to tell each other".

She started to gather the plates and the cups and bring them to the sink. With her head she mentioned for them to leave. Right at the moment Marui wanted to close the door behind them, she mentioned: "Were going to visit Shusuke this afternoon, you can come with us if you want". Marui didn't say anything, but just closed the door behind him.

The air felt fresh and crisp in the morning. Niou figured it must have had something to do with the rain that fell last night. They walked for a bit. Not because they wanted to, but because it would keep the inevitable talk away from them for as long as possible.

Eventually they halted at the koi pond that was located in the back of the garden. There they settled on a bench and fell into a rather awkward silence. Marui kept his head low and fiddled with his fingers. Niou just glanced around. He wanted to say something, but for the first time in many years, he didn't know where to start.

Niou coughed. "Marui, I'm sorry. You know I am". He searched Marui's face for sign of forgiveness. "I am sorry I spoiled you're secret. I shouldn't have done that. But I understand what you going through. I really-". Niou was cut short by a hand that held his mouth closed. "You think that you know what I'm going through. The pain of constantly seeing the one you love, but not being able to hold him. To see him suffer, but not being able to lift that burden, to ease his pain." Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "You say you understand, but you don't. You don't know a thing about me and what I'm going through. So don't tell me otherwise!"

Marui turned around to walk back to the house, but this time it was Niou who stopped him right in his tracks. When Marui saw his eyes, he saw anger, sadness and resignation. "You say I don't understand, because you don't know. You don't know the secret I have trying to keep for three years know. So I don't blame you for you're ignorance." He let go of Marui's wrist and settled down once again.

His eyes stared over the koi pond. Marui carefully sat down beside him. "Could you tell me what's been bothering you for the past three years?", Marui asked carefully. He didn't want Niou to blow up at him again. "I guess I should. I still owe you a story". For a few moments Niou kept quiet, but he then started to speak.

"I'm in love, you know. For three years now. I have tried to deny it, to forget it or just get over it. But every time I see that person I have to be careful not to stutter, not to blush and to make sure it was never noticed how far I had gone." Niou held his head down, but Marui was sure he had seen a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Before middle school I actually was a much more reserved kid. At least a lot more polite then I am now. But I guess I wanted that person to notice me. To make sure that he knew of my existence.". Marui set right up. "Wait, that HE knew? The infamous Niou Masaharu has got a crush on a guy. Oh please don't tell me it's Yagyuu, that would make me feel stupid".

Niou stared at him with an incredulous look upon his face. "It would make you feel stupid? How?". "Well you know, you two are doubles partners and you switch all the time. You know him, he knows you. It's not that weird. Take those two from Seigaku for example or the horny bastards from Hyotei. They play doubles on and off the he was you're crush and I didn't know I would feel stupid, because it's so obvious. That's not very genius-ish."

"But that doesn't mean we are. Yagyuu has a girlfriend and my priorities are with someone else. By the way, that last word doesn't exist." Niou could pull his hair out of his head from frustration, but he restrained himself. Marui could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. But at the same time, it was what kept him sane.

"So you fell in love with a guy and you wanted him to notice you. So all these years you pranked us, it was for that cause?" Marui couldn't beleave it. He remembered everyone of them. Every trick and prank he was the victim off. It all had a reason. "And? Did it actually work?". Niou looked up into the questioning face of Marui. "I'm afraid not. He never looked so happy with what I did, but it was the best I could come up with."

"You know what. I help you out and you help me out. We will be each other's cupids." Marui through an encouraging smile at Niou. "It can't be that difficult, right? So who is the 'unlucky' guy who toke you're heart away?".

Niou could do nothing but smile back. "I'll tell you, but you're not gonna like it".

**A/N And now we still don't know who Niou crushes. you'll find out in the next chapter, I promise. Hope you liked it. Virtual hugs and cookies for those who guess right. **  
**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I'm very late with updating, I know, but I wanted to make this chapter right and I've kinda rewritten this thingy three times, maybe more. Now I'm relatively happy with it. I once again finished something in the middle of the night (2:30 AM) So if you all will pleas forget all the silly grammer mistakes I made. If you really can't read it, because it doesn't make any sense, tell me and I will try to fix it. **

**Pairings: Marui/Fuji, Imperial, ex-perfect AND... *drumrolls* Niou/^_^ (someone)**

**Warnings: Bad humor maybe, nothing serious yet.**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean, I'm not gonna like it? It can't be that bad, can it?". Niou grimaced and Marui gulped. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone". Niou's face was dead serious now. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I promise. Hurry and tell me already.".

Niou held his head down and muttered something. "What did you say? I couldn't hear it". Marui strained his ears to catch what Niou was saying.

Again Niou muttered something. Although a little louder, still too soft to make something out of it. "Oh please Niou, be a man an say it already." Marui groaned in frustration.

"It's Yukimura-buchou, okay! Are you happy now?", Niou yelled at him. Marui was stunned, which wasn't an unusual occurrence lately. "But… you… he… love… Sanada… Yagyuu… huh… WHAT!"

Marui's mouth opened and closed again, but he didn't say a word. Niou Masaharu, his best friend, although he could shout him sometimes, was in love with their captain. He could have said anything else and he wouldn't be as shocked.

"Oh, you've got yourself a big problem here. How are you going to win over his heart? It's not like your efforts have done the trick". Marui looked at him questionally. Somehow he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. Fuji wouldn't be easy for him, because he hardly knew him, but Yukimura could be a lot more difficult, because he did knew him so well. Besides that he never showed any interest in Niou other than his abilities on the court.

"I know that I have a problem. It's just that I haven't found a way to tackle it yet. But I'm sure that I will get my prize in the end". Niou wanted to sound confident, but he failed miserably. Why didn't things for once work out fine, he couldn't stand to go through a heartache again.

Marui could hear the desperation in his voice and see the tears that threatened to overflow his eyes. He went and kneeled in front of him. With the tip of his sleeve he wiped away his tears. Niou didn't look up, but kept staring at the ground. Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him and embrace him in a firm hug.

"Just like you said you're sorry for making me angry, I'm sorry for not understanding what you're going through and practically saying you were stupid".

To make him feel more at ease he started rubbing small circles on his back. Slowly but surely he felt Niou calm down. That was as calm as Niou could get (you and I both know he will never be totally calm, with his hunt for new pranks).

"I promised you earlier that we could help each other to get the ones we want. If you're up to it to help me succeed, I dedicate my genius skills to help you get the man of your dreams". Marui looked quite pleased with himself. He was certain that his genius instincts would get him through these events.

"There is no need for you to look so smug", Niou grinned. "If it were so easy, we both would already be settled and all this drama would never have happened".

Marui's face held a thoughtful look. "Hey, I guess for once you are right."

"For once? Don't make me remind you that I'm always right". Niou started pinching Marui's sides in a way that made him squirm with laughter. "Alright, alright, stop it. You always right. The 'great' Niou Masaharu is always right. Just stop the pinching already". Niou looked approvingly and stopped his tickling.

"So… are we friend again?", Niou looked hopeful in Marui's direction. "Yeah, I think we might as well be friends again. Besides, you know I can never stay angry at you forever, you always start to bribe me back with some pie".

"Guys, we are going to the hospital to see Syuusuke. If you want to tag along you need to come right now". The women who had send them into the garden to talk it out was standing in the doorway, waiting for their answer.

"We are coming right away Fuji-san. I only have to grab my stuff from the bedroom". With that said Marui sprinted passed her up on the stairs to get his bag.

"Is he always that wild and bipolar?", Fuji-san asked Niou who had been a little bit slower to cross the lawn. "I'm afraid so. He is even worse when he's on a sugar high. Luckily that doesn't happen too often. Only once a week, I think. Otherwise he's pretty much like this", Niou told her. He saw her face pale a little. "You don't need to worry about him, as long as I'm around, he won't do anything stupid".

Suddenly they heard a loud bumping noise and a few moments later they saw Marui sliding of the stairs on his ass, with his bag close behind him. At the bottom of the stairs he came to a stop and rubbed a hand over his sore buttocks. His face was a bit pained.

"Okay, I take back what I just said", Niou sighed. "He could kill himself, even if there were a whole group of paramedics to save him". He walked towards Marui to help him up on his feet again. "You never learn, do you? If you don't watch out, you will get yourself killed in one of these days".

"I'm sorry, just exited", Marui muttered.

"Come on you guys, let's not linger any longer". The women ushered them out of the house and in the direction of a bark blue car. "Take your seats and let's get going". With that said they headed off to the hospital. Marui was excited to be able to see Fuji again, but also worried for the things he would find. He after all had no idea how bad it was. But something inside him told him that he would find out soon.

**AN: I hope you liked it. And one word of advice, never try sliding of the stairs like Marui did, not even by accident. It hurst a lot. I've been there and speak from experience.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Finally, I managed to write a decent chapter for once. I figured it was time to speed things up, regarding the story, seeing the load of plot twists and drama I want to write. But I must apologize for the long wait, I wanted to write sooner, but somewhow I never got to it. Hope you enjoy this part, because I certainly do.**

Chapter 11

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. Inside the car hung an awkward silence. Nobody dared to speak up, too afraid to say something that would put the others on edge. Marui had decided that looking through the window and seeing the houses and people pass by, was the best way to distract his thoughts. In the last 18 hours, more things had happened than he could recall from his past school year.

He had been taken in by the Fuji family after he presumably saved their son's life. Then he found out that Niou had been out and about all night looking for him. He himself started to feel a little guilty not having called his parents about his whereabouts.

Not only did Niou came to apologize to him, but he also poured his heart out. Marui never would have guessed that his best friend was in love with their sadistic captain. But he had to admit; they probably would make a fine pair. He regretted the promise he made a bit already. How on earth was he supposed to get those two opposites together?

He was woken up from his deep thoughts by a nudge in his side from Niou. He wanted to make a snarky reply, but he held back his words when he saw that they had arrived at their destination.

He got out of the car and followed the rest of the group into the big building. Once inside he released a breath he was unconsciously holding. Although he didn't like hospitals all that much – because of Yukimura's surgery and more recently, his flu shots - this one gave him a certain feeling of safety, at least, the reception did. Soft colours adorned the walls, instead of the usual cold white and the small paintings, from children who were hospitalized here, hanging around the room gave it all a more friendly look.

Fuji-san had asked the receptionist the number of the room her son was in and as soon as she got permission they went in its direction. Once again an eerie silence engulfed them. Niou fidgeted with his shirt. He was still figuring out what he was actually doing here. He was after all not the one who had an interest in the Seigaku tensei. But one look on Marui's face told him that he had to stay here. The pinkette was visibly struggling to keep his emotions in check. He was exited that he was going to see Fuji, but anxious about in what state he would face him.

"Here we are, room 269". Fuji-san had spoken in a soft voice and made both the boys look up to the door separating them from the room.

Fuji-san softly knocked on the door. When she got no responds, she opened the door slowly to peek inside. Apparently there were no visitors, because she pushed the door further open and let all three of them in.

There on a hospital bed, hooked on to several different machines, laid Fuji Shuusuke. His eyes were closed and his infamous smile, that used to be plastered on his face, was gone. Instead of that, his skin had attained a sickly pale colour and his hair had lost its usual shine.

'This isn't right', Marui thought. 'This is not how Fuji Shuusuke's life should be. He should be able to go outside and play tennis. Not confined in a hospital and hooked to a machine that helps him breath'. Without realizing it, he clenched his fists. Fuji-san, who realized this, put her hand on Niou shoulder. With a nod from her head he told him to follow her. Once outside the room they took their stand before the window. From there they could still see what was going on.

Marui didn't notice them leaving and even if he did, he probably wouldn't have cared. He walked towards the edge of the bed. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes of the person laying in front of him. He pulled up a chair and set down next to the bed. His fingers trailing Fuji's exposed arm. When he reached his hand Marui gently took a hold of it. It felt cold in his own warm ones. With his thumb he started to draw small circles on the back of the hand, in a soothing manner. Although it pained him to conclude that there wasn't anyone to sooth. One small tear started to trail his way down his cheek. 'Please Fuji, don't go away. Death is not worthy of your presence'.

Back in the hallway, Niou and Fuji's mother were watching the whole scene in quietly. "He really likes my son", Yoshiko suddenly spook up. Niou, startled by this sudden statement, had to take a moment before relying. "W…what makes you say that?".

"I've got two sons who found love and a lot of motherly intuition", she stated simply. "I just now when there is love involved and this practically screams 'love' to me". Niou stayed silent for a moment. For once he couldn't come up with a decent reply. She had seen right through him and when she would find out the truth behind all the lovers quarrels, who knew what would happen next.

"Tell me Niou, not to push you or anything, but are you two going home today?". Niou praised himself lucky he had already thought about that. He and Marui had been over it together and had come to a compromise. "No, we're not yet leaving Tokyo. Marui has phoned his relatives here in the city and asked if we could spend a couple of nights at their place. They said it was alright with them." Yoshiko looked clearly relieved. "Thank you, because if I have to bake that much pancakes every morning, I'll probably have no money left at the end of the week". Niou laughed quietly. He knew Marui could be difficult to handle sometimes.

"Fuji-san, what I wanted to ask you was, if you know what his diagnoses is?". Yoshiko nodded her head slowly, as a sign that she knew. "The doctors told us that he has a severe case of pneumonia, which is probably triggered by the storm yesterday". She stopped for a moment. "What were they actually doing out there in the rain, without a coat or umbrella?". She looked at Niou, hoping he could help her.

"If you really want to know, you should probably ask that guy over there". He pointed at Marui, who hadn't move from his spot once.

**A/N Now everybody knows what's going on and so the drama can start all over again. See you next time**

**R&R**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N I'm Back! Wow, that took me ages to do. I finally have everything back under control and a head full of fantasy. **  
**I must say, I'm not really happy how it turned out, especially the first part, but it gets better and I think it's still good enough after such a long time.** **Have fun**

**Chapter 12**

Niou and Yoshiko left Marui with Fuji for almost an hour. Al the while he didn't once leave his seat and never turned his eyes away from Fuji. When they came to get him, he was hesitant to let go. He only let go when they told him that he could come and visit him any time he liked.

The whole journey to his relatives' home, Marui kept silent. Every once in a while Niou glanced sideways to his best friend, worried about the state he was in.

Niou knew Marui from when they were very little. Over time they became best friends and stuck together through everything. Niou knew everything about Marui and Marui knew Niou through and through. That's why he also knew, how Marui dealt with relationships. With the pinkette it was all or nothing. When in love he gave his all to the other. That meant, that when rejected, he could break.

He had seen it once before. Two years ago, Marui had a huge crush on an upper-classman. After weeks of loving him from afar, Niou had convinced him to go and confess to the guy. Because who could withstand Marui and his almost-genius like skills?

Well apparently, that guy could.

The guy had not only rejected him, but also humiliated him in front of everyone. Laughed at him and called him names. For the next following weeks he had been avoiding everyone. He only came to school for the necessary lessons. The first week he didn't even show up for tennis practice.

But with everything that happens in life, it always fades away after time. But by that time, Marui had built an iron wall around himself, through which only a few could see.

So ever since that time, Niou would pay extra attention too Marui. Making sure no-one could hurt him.

But now Marui had a serious crush on Fuji and Niou feels conflicted. On one hand he really wishes that this will work out alright, because he deserves it and they fit kinda good together. On the other end however, he never forgot that incident two years ago and he didn't want to put his best friend through that again. He figured that all he could do for now was wait and see how the things would unfold.

After a small drive they arrived at a painted white house. Marui once again heaved his bag further onto his shoulder and with a sigh walked up to the front door.

The door was opened by a friendly looking women with pink hair, a shade slightly darker than Marui's. "Buta, sweetie. There you are. Do you have any idea how worried your parents were when you didn't come home last night? I'm so relieved that you're save now. Come in, come in. I made you something nice for lunch". She ushered the two of them into the house.

Marui dropped his bags and proceeded to give her a hug. "Hey aunty Amaya. I'm sorry for worrying all of you, but I'm here now, ain't I?".

Niou just stood behind. He didn't feel the need to intrude this scene. But apparently Amaya had seen him, because she now focused her attention on him.

"Ah, Niou-kun, it's so good to see you again. I assume you have looked after Bunta like you promised?" Niou nodded at this statement. "I have, to the best of my abilities".

"Good. I have set up your beds in the spare room upstairs, so go and get yourselves installed". With that she walked back to the kitchen, leaving Marui and Niou alone in the hall. Marui once again grabbed his stuff and proceeded to climbed the stairs. All the while they didn't spoke to each other and it started to irk Niou a bit.

"Marui?", he asked, but Marui didn't look up or gave any impression that he had heard him at all. "Marui?, Niou tried again. Still no reaction of the other male.

"Marui, please talk to me. Ever since the hospital, you've been unusually quiet. It's starting to worry me. It's not good for your health to bottle it all up".

Marui stopped rummaging through his bag and went to sit on his bed. He still kept his head down. His pink bangs covered most of his face, so Niou couldn't see his expression.

Niou also stopped with what he was doing and just stared at his friend for a few seconds. He then walked to him and kneeled in front of him, so he could look him strait in the eyes.

"Marui, please talk to me", he pleaded. This time, Marui did look up. His eyes had watered and his face was damp from fresh tears.

"What have I gotten myself into, Niou? I never wanted this to happen. Am I not worthy of anyone? I just wanted to be loved for once in my life. But now I cause him to end up in a hospital. I'm a hopeless case". He put his head back in his hands.

Niou sighed and pulled Marui's hand from his face. "You are worthy of anyone. The question is more, are they worthy of you? Personally I think you and Fuji would be a perfect match". "But-", Marui was about to protest, but Niou silenced him. "And yes, I know he's in the hospital, but he's a strong guy and he will get out of there. In the meantime, the best you can do is support him".

"You think so?", Marui sniffed. "I know so". Niou send him a reassuring smile.

"But what about you? I'm just dragging you into this whole mess. I still remember a promise that I would help you with your love-life".

"Don't you worry about me", Niou laughed. "There's a small chance I will get what I want. Besides, we were talking about you and not me".

Marui wanted to protest, but didn't when he saw Niou's face. Instead he kept still and told himself he would help Niou anyway.

"You know what? I think your aunt has made something nice for us. So what do you think? Wanne go try it out?". Niou stood up and extended his hand. Marui whipped the tear stains of his face, showed a small smile and accepted the invitation. "I hereby challenge you for a game 'who can eat the most'. Let's see who's boss".

Niou laughed. "Challenge accepted".

**A/N On to the next chapter. Yihaa! R&R**


End file.
